


Bonded

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dragons, Gen, SGA Big Bang Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and Corvax  from  Kriadydragon's "  A Wing and a Prayer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wing and a Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7818) by Kriadydragon. 




End file.
